Super Smash Bros. Melee: Serenade of a Tournament
by Paper Ace Chase
Summary: Follow Ninten in his adventures coaching his team of Melee Fighters!


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE  
The Serenade of a Tournament  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
by Paper Ace Chase  
(Chase Willey)  
kangaskhan60@hotmail.com  
http://www.freewebz.com/yass/index.htm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE FROM AUTHOR  
A while ago, I thought it'd be an interesting idea for Super Smash Bros. Melee to have a  
concept similar to that of the Pokémon series. People become coaches and set out to find  
teammates for their team so, together, they can compete in tournaments. The concept sounds  
like a blatant rip-off of that of Pokémon, but I try to deliver it in a very entertaining  
manner. I hope I do well! I know I'm not a very good writer, but my motto is that if you  
get the point you're trying to make through, even if you could have been delivered better,  
then you succeeded just fine.  
  
Also, note that this is my first fanfic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
CHAPTER ONE: A Journey in Murky Waters  
***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark. Very dark. Nothing could be seen. Suddenly, the area began to lighten up. A  
great brightness appeared from over the mountains. The darkness was soon colored by the  
sun's giant crayon set. Green found it's way onto the mountains. Blue decorated the rivers  
that flowed through them. Red and yellow spots appeared on the fields' flowers. It was a  
new day. A new day in Cerulean City.  
  
The dark room was soon filled up with light. A boy slept in the bed near the window. The  
beam of light made it's way across the floor. It traveled up the end of the bed. It slowly  
crawled towards the boy's face. It struck his eyes, and he immediately shifted to turn  
away from the brightness. He wiggled a bit to regain comfortness and drifted back into his  
peaceful slumber.  
  
It didn't take long for the boy's eyes to shoot open. He immediately sat up and shouted  
"What am I doing sleeping?! It's my birthday!!" With that, he jumped out of bed. He ran to  
his walk-in closet and changed clothes. Pieces of his pajamas flew from the doorway in the  
wall, and soon the boy walked out.  
  
He was a young boy, nah, a young man today. He was strapped with brown boots, baggy white  
cargo pants, and a zipper-up, sleeveless orange shirt. As he walked out of the closet, he  
closed his eyes while he tied a black headband around his head. With that, he untucked his  
dark purple bangs from the headband, opened his big green eyes, and smiled. Today was his  
birthday. Today, he was turning twelve.  
  
***  
  
"Mom! Mom! Is my cake ready?!" The boy shouted as he ran down the stairs and into the   
kitchen. His mother was at work getting things prepared.  
  
"Oh, don't remind me of such things. It's hard enough for me as is, so please be patient,"  
she said as she set the table. The boy's mother was tall and slim. She was wearing an apron  
and had her hair tied back. Her hair was very brown and very shiny. Her eyes were green,  
just like her son's. She was wearing slippers of fuzzy, brown mushroom creatures. They had  
an evil, yet pleasant, smile across them.  
  
The boy looked at his mother and smiled. "Is Dad awake yet," he asked.  
  
"Son, the entire world except you was awake a few minutes ago. You've slept in till 3!" She  
said as she set the forks and spoons around the plates on the table. She noticed a small  
piece of food on the side of her table-cloth, so she quickly applied her cleaning kit to get  
it before it stained.  
  
"Wow. When I get excited, I get tired," he said.  
  
"That's good to know. I'll buy you a new video-game when I want you out of my hair," she  
replied. They both chuckled. Suddenly, there were footsteps from upstairs.  
  
"Papa!" the boy shouted. He ran to the foot of the stairs to see his father walking down.  
His father was a tall man. He was wearing a dark brown business suit and a black tie. His  
hair was slicked back and he wore his usual eye glasses.  
  
"Well, happy birthday, kiddo," the man said. "Excited about your big day?"  
  
"I sure am!"  
  
"Well, you should be."  
  
"I'm not sure about Mom, though."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She seems a little upset today."  
  
"Oh, she's just--" he was interrupted by the sound of a shattering glass in the kitchen.  
"...just a little busy getting everything set up for your--" Another shatter. "Uhm... lemme  
go help her."  
  
With that, he left. The boy blinked a few times watching as an avalanche of glasses fell  
on the two from the drawer above. He left out a small chuckle and walked outside. He was  
standing on his front porch. He lived in the rural area of Cerulean City, not in the big  
city where his father worked. He had a business meeting later in the day.  
  
The boy stared on into the mountainous region. With his hands supporting the back of his  
head in a tired fashion, he let out a small sigh. "I'm gonna miss this place."  
  
"Ninten! Come in here!"  
  
With that, Ninten went inside. He walked into the kitchen, but he saw no one was there.   
Everything was very quiet. He walked slowly inside and stared around. Nothing.  
  
"Uhm... hello? Mama? Papa?" He uttered. He expected a response, but there was nothing. He  
was very confused, but looked around anyway. He noticed the back door was open. He edged  
towards it and swung it open. He walked slowly out the door into the backyard. Surprisingly,  
it was completely empty as well. He let out another sigh. Suddenly, he heard something in  
the bushes nearby.  
  
What could that possibly be, he thought. He gulped and walked towards the bushes. These  
bushes were blackberry bushes, a kind he requested when he was younger. He recalls coming   
out in breezy days and picking the sweet fruits. If he didn't eat them all as he picked  
them, his mother would use them to make blackberry pie.  
  
These memories rushed through Ninten's mind as he edged closer to the bushes. It seemed  
like each step took an hour. He suddenly stopped as the bushes rustled some. Could it be a  
wild animal? What if I get attacked by a wolf? What if I edge closer and a wild spearow  
attacks me? Or worse? What if I get sprayed by a gloom or a skunk or something? As Ninten  
thought of this, he noticed from the corner of his eye the clothes-line near the fence.  
He remembers borrowing his father's leather gloves and grabbing onto the strong line to  
shimmy across, pretending ravenous alligators waiting for him in the imaginary pool of  
water below. He remembers when the line finally snapped and he came tumbling down in a  
mud puddle that happened to be there, only the mud puddle was just right to get his young  
tush stuck in. Boy, was that a good time!  
  
Ninten thought of this more and more. He realized he was having flashbacks of his life.  
Was I about to die, he asked himself. A bead of sweat slipped down his cheek as he edged  
closer and closer to the bush. It made a slight movement, but he kept going. With one  
eye closed and his teeth clinched, he moved the branches over and see what was inside.  
  
Much to his surprise, he saw the face of a boy... a boy his age. It was Halan!  
  
"Uhm... can you gimme a little help? My shirt's caught on a branch."  
  
With a sigh of relief, Ninten utters "sure" and goes to free his ally. With the dangerous  
bush put aside (and it woulda gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling  
kids), Halan brushed off and explained that he was crawling through the hole in the fence  
to visit but got stuck in the bush after the hole..... again. "No big," Ninten said. He  
invited Halan in for a snack. They walked in and were both startled by a huge quantity of  
people shouting "Surprise!"  
  
***  
  
The party was done. The cake was eaten. The presents were open. Ninten was now twelve years   
old, and he was ready to make his departure.  
  
"MAKE YOUR DEPARTURE?!" Halan shouted. "You didn't tell me you were leaving the same day you  
turned twelve!"  
  
Ninten pushed Halan's upset face out of his. "Well, I wanted to get a head-start. I sent you  
an offline message on Yeehoo!" Ninten tried to explain.  
  
"You know how reliable Yeehoo! is! Why didn't you just call me?" Halan retaliated.  
  
"I can't turn back now. I already got all of my gear ready, my map memorized, and I'm really  
pumped! Plus, it happens that my birthday coincides with the annual beginner's day! Today's  
the perfect day for coaches to start because many towns will give away free supplies for the  
next week! I need to abuse this privilege." Ninten said.  
  
Halan adjusted his goggles strapped to his forehead, took off his cap, and scratched his  
orange hair-covered head with his black-glove hands. "It's just... I don't turn 12 for another  
month and I was hoping we could travel together..."  
  
Ninten was suddenly struck with guilt, but today was the day. He had to start today, and   
there was no turning back... and that's it.  
  
Today... is the day...  
  
***  
  
The Melee Coach's Manual, Page 15  
Chapter I: The Sport of Melee  
  
Melee is a sport that has existed for many centuries in the entire continent of Miyashimo.  
Miyashimo's native residents often star in video-game series published by a big-time company  
named Nintendo. Many should be familiar with the celebrities known as Mario or Link.  
  
However, the very unique thing is that many Miyashimo residents have exact duplicates of  
themselves. You will see many people that look exactly like Mario, act exactly like Mario,  
and even sound exactly like Mario walking around the land of Miyashimo, but they have   
different colors in their skin and clothing that distinguishes them differently from other  
Mario's. There is a single Mario that was the first Mario ever, and Nintendo only accepts  
the first of these various residents as their stars. It's nearly impossible to come by the  
first of a race, but consider yourself very lucky if you do.  
  
But what does this have to do with the sport known as Melee? There are certain residents of  
Miyashimo that are qualified to compete in fighting tournaments. These tournaments actually  
transmit an electrical surge into the fighters' bodies with separates their cells and trans-  
ports them into a   
  
The Melee Coach's Manual, Page 16   
  
computerized fighting arena. They basically become indestructable, but can still feel pain.   
The pain goes away right after the fight, and no serious injuries can occur, making this   
actually a rather safe sport.  
  
The fighters are only allowed to fight if they have a coach backing them up and coaching  
them along during the fight. This can either be done outloud for the entire audience to  
hear, including the opposing team and coach, or through a head-set worn by the coach and  
player. Both methods are considered fair.  
  
Traditionally, Melee fights are won when a player is knocked out of the arena's boundary,  
resulting in a minor explosion and their redistribution of cells that transmits them back  
into reality. Melee fights are incredibly customizable and are usually altered throughout  
tournaments. Such customizations range from altering how many times a player can fall out  
of the arena, giving tournaments time limits, or completely changing the goal of the match  
from performing fancy tricks to gain points from nearby judges (while fighting) or collect-  
ing coins that automatically appear when a character feels pain.  
  
Coaches can be anyone as long as they are 12 years old or higher. Many believe the age of  
12 seems young, but if a child truly believes he or she can succeed in becoming a coach   
(which is decided when they're 8), they will take a graduation exam. This exam gives the  
student two months to study for and covers everything they should have learned in grammar  
and junior high schools. If they pass, they were allowed to leave school and become a coach  
on their own. They must phone in to the school system once a month to reassure them that  
they are still being a coach and not just using the exam to quit school. If the child still  
wishes to be a coach once entering high school, another exam must be taken. Otherwise, they  
must return to school.  
  
The Melee Coach's Manual, Page 17  
  
Traditionally, new coaches should start by first traveling to Miyashimo via a free flight  
and immediately locate at least one team member for their team. A team can have any number  
of fighters, but only a maximum of three are allowed in a tournament fight. Once doing that,  
a beginner's tournament is held in Kakiriko Village. The four highest scorers will be  
rewarded with another teammate that has volunteered to be "given away" to the winners.   
The four are meant to be kept secret, but here's a sneak peek at them.  
  
- A young boy who possesses psychic powers.  
  
- A racer of high-speed futuristic automobiles that possesses great speed and a fiery punch.  
  
- A somewhat goofy plumber with great jumping.  
  
- A considerably weak fighter that uses it's song to harm opponents.  
  
The winners get one of the four by total random, and they're all equally powerful, though  
some have more trouble revealing their skills than others.  
  
The Melee Coach's Manual, Page 18  
  
This basically wraps everything up for a beginner coach. Please refer to this manual at  
any time when you may have trouble! And those from Kanto or Johto may want to keep in mind  
that some of the inhabitants of Miyashimo are actually pokémon (these areas are the only  
two places in the world that have pokémon living there). If it's not surprising enough that  
some pokémon in Miyashimo are actually celebrities in Nintendo's company, these pokémon  
are also gifted with speech.  
  
***  
  
Ninten closed his manual and sat up from the rock he sat upon. "OK, then. Talking pokémon  
will definitely be a change," he says as he opens up his local newspaper.  
  
"According to this, there's a free flight for coaches leaving today only in Saffron City,  
which is............. south of here." He pulls out a compass and discovers where south  
really is. "Alright, then. South to Saffron City. But first...."  
  
His stomache grumbles.  
  
"I'm hungry!!"  
  
With that, Ninten goes into the big city of Cerulean City. It's very crowded as people  
selfishly take up all of the sidewalk for themselves. Everything was very excited for  
Ninten as he desparately made his way to a resteraunt.  
  
He walked around the building to get to the drive-thru window so he could order a ham-  
burger. You'd think after the cake from his birthday bash that'd he'd be stuffed, but  
no one knows Ninten until you know his appetite. He stepped around the corner and  
suddenly felt something rather rough under his foot. It jerked away and he stepped back  
with a silent gasp. He looked down to see he had stepped on the tail of a pikachu, who  
began charging electricity.  
  
A man walked by the restaraunt building and took a peek at an electric blast from around  
the corner. Suddenly, a slightly black Ninten ran away with a pikachu chasing right  
after him, attempting to blast him with other electric attacks!  
  
Pikachu are small yellow mouse pokémon that are rather rare throughout Kanto. Their red  
cheeks stores electricity that they can discharge for attacks. They are also very gifted  
with agility. Among most pokémon trainers, a pikachu is a favorite, though they are  
very difficult to train. Wild pikachu can be very unfriendly, especially if you meet them  
in the wrong manner... much like Ninten's first impression.  
  
As pikachu gives chase to Ninten, he continues to fry him with electrical shocks from  
behind! Ninten screams in pain, but keeps running.  
  
"Little pikachu! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to step on your tail! Please stop chasing  
me! Please," Ninten pleaded. But his pleads were very unsuccessful. Pikachu continued to  
sprint after the surprisingly speedy Ninten, continuing to hit him with lightning bolts.  
Each shock made Ninten jump, but he continued to maintain his speed and keep away from  
the pikachu. Who knows what kind of clawing and gnawing attacks the pikachu would deliver if  
he got a hold of this boy?  
  
Running through the crowd of people, Ninten suddenly dove onto the ground and slid under  
a lady's dress. She gasps and swings with her purse, only to hit the pikachu that suddenly  
appears. Immediately, this small crowd of people is a screaming firework show.  
  
Ninten escapes the crowd that pikachu illuminates and runs across the street. He dashes  
in front of busy traffic. He stops just as a taxi car flies by, then sprints over to the  
other side before a motorcyclist smears him onto the Cerulean streetway.  
  
He dashes around the corner and stops to take a breather. Panting, he decides to turn his  
head at a familiar figure he sees standing on the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh my gosh... can it be?" Ninten asked himself, almost stunting his consciousness. Right  
beside him was none other than one of the Mario race! This one had darker skin than the  
Nintendo mascot many know and love today. He had lighter hair and wore his hat to the side.  
His hat and shirt were dark blue and his overalls were a dark green. His boots were a   
dark mustard shade and his gloves were black. Apparently, this was a "cool" Mario.  
  
Even more surprising to Ninten's eyes was the piece of flat cardboard Mario was holding. No,  
Ninten was not amazed by the sheer flatness of the cardboard sign. It was the writing that  
shocked his soul. It said, written in a dark black marker:  
  
"Tough Mario Looking for Coach"  
  
Oh, what a lucky day this is! Ninten thought. All he had to do now was stroll on over to him  
and say "I'll be your coach." But, sometimes things are easier said than done, thought they  
may not appear to be.  
  
***  
  
The Melee Coach's Manual, Page 42  
Chapter II: The Fighter  
  
Yes, this is a manual for a Melee Coach, but in order to be a successful coach, one must know  
more about the fighters on their team. Remember that a coach can't compete in a tournament  
unless they have players on their team. It's also true that a fighter can't compete in a   
tournament unless they have a coach to guide them.  
  
Fighters that are qualified to compete in tournaments must know that they can't just go up  
there and do whatever they want. There are certain techniques that are considered illegal  
for performance in a match.  
  
Let's use the famous Mario as an example. He has many techniques that could make him win a  
match quite easily. He can throw fireballs, fly with a cape, turn into a statue, perform a  
hip drop, fly with a wing cap, turn invisible, use a coin punch, spin like a tornado, and   
many many more. How does one expect to actually defeat such a skilled fighter as this?  
  
This is why certain techniques Mario has come to learn are banned from fighting. Fighters  
are allowed to use one of four "special" techniques (the ones that are generally more  
powerful than normal punches and kicks). Mario is allowed to throw fireballs, use a cape  
to attack with (but not to fly), perform a coin punch as a recovery move when knocked out  
of the arena, and spin like a tornado. There's also a variety of both grounded and aerial  
punch and kick techniques allowed.  
  
The Melee Coach's Manual, Page 43  
  
If a player uses an illegal move in a match, the entire team automatically loses the match.  
It is very important that fighters know their skills and which ones are allowed before  
fighting. How they use these skills to set up strategies or traps are completely up to  
them and utterly fair.  
  
As fighters experience pain, a built-in computer cell automatically added to their arrange-  
ment of computerized cells from the transmission will lower their weight. This may seem like  
a good thing, but with less weight, they can be knocked around more. Most arenas are  
floating out in the sky or over water, and falling off of the arena or into the water is  
breaking the boundary. So, fighters must avoid getting hurt to keep their weight high so  
they won't fly off easily.  
  
However, there is a way for fighters to retaliate to such things. Fighters will notice that  
arenas have unique "air waves." These air waves are just like normal air waves in reality,  
but if they focus on the thin air hard enough, they can actually use it as solid ground to  
jump off of! The explanation lies within it's unique atoms that make it slightly thicker  
than normal air, allowing the proper executions of fighters to result in a mid-air jump.  
Using mid-air jumps, fighters who have been thrown can easily use the air waves to slow  
down their flight and jump back onto the arena, but sometimes it's too much of a hit to  
get back in time. The arena's boundaries are not very visible, so you sometimes don't know  
you hit it until it's too late.  
  
There is much more involved on the fighters' side of the tournaments, which is covered in  
much greater depth in "The Melee Fighter's Manual." Buy yours today!  
  
***  
  
Ninten walked over to Mario, who was whistling a familiar theme. "Excuse me, Mario?" Ninten  
uttered. Mario immediately turned around to see the young boy, his face darkened from the  
barbeque that wild pikachu gifted him with. Sweat dropped down his face as his panted.  
  
"Uhm... a-yes?" Mario asked.  
  
Suddenly, before Ninten could get a word out, he heard the call of a pikachu behind him, but  
this call was so angry and loud that it caused thunder clouds to form overtop of the city.  
Ninten was very frightened, but Mario seemed oblivious to the entire thing.  
  
"Are you a Melee Coach-a, kid?" Mario asked.  
  
Ninten turned around. "Uhm, yeah, but, I mean, there's a kid named Hally, I mean, yes, Halan,  
Halan! His name is Halan! He leaves at the north end of the city in the rural part! He's  
gonna be twelve in a few months so go talk to him! Gotta go! BYE!!" And, with that, Ninten  
was gone, and the pikachu was after him.  
  
Mario just stared at the cloud of dust left behind by the two in confusion. "Well, if he's  
a coach, he's definitely-a gonna have a rough road in front of him." With that, he headed  
north via Ninten's directions.  
  
***  
  
The clouds grew darker and bigger. Ninten ran through the fields with the pikachu hot on   
his trail behind him. It's attacks seemed to be getting stronger as the clouds grew thicker.  
Suddenly, Ninten reached into his backpack and pulled out a can that his mother gave to   
him before he left. He stopped, turned, and sprayed it right into the pikachu's face!!  
  
It stopped! It sat there with a bit of confusion on it's face, then it suddenly begin rub-  
bing it's face and screeching in pain. Ninten made a run for it down the hill. I know it   
was mean to use that, Ninten thought. But Mama said to use the pepper spray if anyone  
threatened me, and this pikachu is definitely a threat.  
  
He ran down the hill and found himself at a river. It was quite long and quite deep. The  
water flowed very fast; there's no way he could just swim across. Besides, it's no time to  
get all wet and soaked. But the storm was coming, and if he didn't act fast, he'd be   
drenched by the oncoming rain.  
  
He eyed a couple of long fallen trees nearby. The trees were rotting, but still hard enough  
to support his weight. Lucky for him, some hung across the river; they weren't long enough  
to act as a bridge, but he could easily make a jump across from the end to the other side.  
It was worth a shot, he thought.  
  
He carefully walked across the log. The murky water flowed furiously beneath him. One  
wrong step and I could be washed away, he thought. I'm not the best swimmer in the world.  
He continued to cross. He saw a rotting hole through the tree trunk and his foot fell  
through! His ankle was hurt, but he immediately pulled his foot out of the decaying  
wood and continued on his balancing trek.  
  
He stopped and carefully rolled up the end of his pants sleeve. He had scratched his  
ankle up a bit, so he thought he'd let it air out some. Plus, it'd be pretty uncomfortable  
for the inside of his cargos to rub against it. It'd only irritate the wound.  
  
He made it to the end and was carefully preparing his jump. Before he could jump, he  
suddenly felt something fuzzy touch the back of his hurt ankle. He looked over his shoulder  
only to see an angry pikachu. It's face and eyes were blood red from the pepper spray  
he delivered. The pikachu clinched it's teeth and delivered a powerful discharge through  
it's tail right on Ninten! He screamed as the tree broke and they both fell into the  
water!  
  
Ninten and the pikachu splashed into the muddy water. It was very cold. He immediately  
swam to the surface, as did the electric fiend, and they both took advantage of the air.  
The pikachu immediately turned towards Ninten and began electrifying the entire river!  
Ninten was being shocked in the water!!  
  
"Pipipipipikakakakachuuuuu!!" he tried to say. The pikachu stopped after it realized it  
was electrocuting itself as well. The water was flowing very fast, and it was flowing  
straight towards a bunch of rocks, convenientally jagged from the water's force.  
  
Ninten and the pikachu desparately swam towards the bank; Ninten was closer. He managed  
to climb up, but the pikachu was struggling. Mice aren't the best of swimmers, especially  
in rapid waters.  
  
Ninten stopped. Though the rough times they just encountered, Ninten couldn't let this  
pikachu get hurt. He took off his dripping backpack and immediately pulled out his pocket  
knife. He opened it with a quick snap and sliced one of the dangling straps from the  
backpack off. It was longer than he imagined. With a toss of the knife back down, he  
quickly waded into the shallow water and tossed the strap out.  
  
The pikachu grabbed one end with it's mouth just in the knick of time, and Ninten managed  
to pull it back in. They both fell over onto the shore, wheezing and coughing from  
what they had just swum from. The pikachu shook it's body like a dog to get the water off,  
splashing all over Ninten.  
  
"So, little guy... truce?" Ninten asked the mouse.  
  
It turned it's head towards Ninten. It looked confused, but immediately turns to anger.  
It gives the damp Ninten a shock and runs off. Ninten falls backwards with a dazed look on  
his face. The pikachu runs over to some bushes, but stops to turn and look at Ninten.  
He gets up to look at the electric mouse as it shoots it's nose into the air and strolls  
off into the bushes.  
  
And before Ninten can even figure out what had just happened, he hears thunder. He looks  
up at the darkened sky only to catch a few rain drops in his face. The rain had come,  
but Ninten was already soaked. He jumped up, grabbed his belongings, and started running  
for shelter... something he'd not find anywhere in this open field of his.  
  
***  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
***  
  
Tell me whatcha think before I go onto more chapters. I don't want to continue writing  
unless the readers are interested.  
  
~ PAC/CW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
